1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a mill, and more particularly to a fluid-energy jet mill that grinds coarse particles using high-velocity gas.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a fluid-energy jet mill grinds coarse particles in a milling chamber using high-velocity gas expelled from multiple nozzles. The type of fluid-energy jet mill shown in FIG. 7 in particular has conventionally been used in many cases. In this conventional fluid-energy jet mill, as shown in the drawing, the milling material is introduced into the milling chamber 3 via the feeder 4, and high-velocity gas is expelled from the nozzles 5 into the center of the nonpartitioned milling chamber 3. When this occurs, the streams of high-velocity gas expelled from the nozzles 5 collide with each other, which grinds the milling material. The ground particles of the milling material are then sorted by means of a particle classifier 2 located in the upper area of the milling chamber.
However, the conventional mill described above suffers from the problem of poor milling efficiency (milling capacity per unit time).